yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner's Guide
The purpose of this guide is help you learn all the aspects of Dynasty Warriors Online as well as to guide you through all the information required to enjoy the game to it's fullest. This guide will take you through Signing up to Aeria Games & Downloading First head to Aeria's Website this will take you to this screen Once you have signed up you will have to download Dynasty Warriors Online Which you can do by clicking here Any issues while downloading click''' here' Beginning for the first time Once downloaded and updated it's time to begin! First the Title Screen After pressing start you will have to Log In First your Login ID - Which is your aeria user name Then your Password - Same as aeria website! Simple Next you will be prompted to read the terms of service. Use your mouse to go through the 9 pages so that agree becomes selectable. Now the next screen *Select your name (always a fun part) *Then your origin - The X out origin's means they can not be selected. Selecting for example, Yong Chang will add the prefix .YC2 to the end of your name (so if you're one of 10 Naruto's - you'll be the only Naruto.YC2) *Origins simply put, allow many players to have the same name yet be individualized. *After this it comes time to create your character Character Creation For a brief idea of character creation watch the video below. For more detailed information please visit the Character Creation page Ok you have made your character! What's next? Scenario, Server, Faction Selection and Finishing Scenario Selection Server Selection There is just 1 server so nice and easy. Factions For full information on factions visit the Factions page. 'Wei' 'Wu' 'Shu' Finishing Up Once you are happy with your selections your see the screen above. Just pick confirm to finish up and begin the game!. The game will begin with a scenario introduction. Now read on for everything you need to know about the game. The First Battle You will begin the game in your own personal house, greeted by Zuo Ci Exit your house once Zuo Ci has stopped talking to be met by the ruler of your faction He will explain a battle is happening and ask for your assistance, he will then depart for battle. Then you will meet the Instructor, who will give you your first weapon. (Bronze Spear) After this you will be taken to "The First Battle" This battle is a Quest. If S ranked you will be promoted directly to Guard Rank. It is highly recommended that if you fail to get an S rank that you delete your character, remake and try again. Please watch this video guide on how to S rank this Battle. Hopefully everything went well and you got your S rank, at battle's end you will see this screen. This screen is known as the battle results screen. If playing with others they will also appear on this screen. Now you'll be in your home again so head out the door and be greeted by the Instructor. After this conversation you will be moved to the courtyard and you will meet your faction's ruler again. He will congratulate you and give you a Musou Board (View the link for full info)When you talk to the instructor,he will give you 1 more quest where he will teach about battlefield drop and item.In this quest,you will be tought in how to obtain item bag,weapon and gear.Video on the quest: After completing this quest,you can now undertake the Quest "Guard Rank Promotion test" Watch the video for how to complete this quest. Once you have completed the quest go talk to the Instructor to be promoted! What's Next? So you have reached the Rank of Guard and are ready to go out into the world. '''TIP: You can type using the Begginer Channle so old players wil lknow you are new, just type /beginner befor you write.' Well if you're NEW to Dynasty Warriors as a whole by following this guide you just skipped the learning process!! "OH Noooooo!" I hear you cry, but fear not, for I have saved you days of slow honor gaining and repeated information that will make your head explode! The best way to learn is experience, and experience gained through battles is the best experience you can get. For a quick rundown on everything you'll need to know, or even if you encounter something you want to understand better? then read on below. Bases Bases are found on nearly every battlefield, they play an important aspect in DWO so it's best to know the types of Base and how to capture them. Bases appear on the map like this As you can see each base is numbered like a dice. (this will not effect what type the base is) There are 6 types of Base ~ Supply Base The flag on the corners of the map (as seen above), each faction has 1 supply base during battle. There are 2 officers in the Supply Base. It is recommended to have Attack flasked before attempting to take the supply base as the officers have very high health (Musou rank or higher) Upon taking the supply base 3 of the 4 urns in all enemy bases will break, and allied morale will increase.(Urns explained at bottom of this section) Tower Bases Tower bases will have a fully open entrance, and easily noticeable towers in all 4 corners. To capture this base you must destroy all 4 towers. Towers are considered objects so only the Damage stat will deal damage to them. Troop Bases Troop bases have a distinguishable oriental design at the entrance. Inside you will find 40 troops, to capture this base you must kill all the troops inside - they will respawn for a total of 100 troops, the best method of capture is to round up 20 at a time, this way they will respawn fast after the next 20 are killed. Troops are human so they are affected by the Attack stat. Captain Bases Captain bases will have a platform above its entrance as well as 2 catapults by each corner. Inside you will find 4 base captains hiding in each corner. To capture this base you will need to kill all 4 of the base captains, the best method is to run around gathering them up (will follow you when you get close enough) then kill all 4 in 1 combo. Base captains are human so they are affected by the Attack stat. Officer Bases Officer bases can be identified by the 2 archer towers at the entrances. Inside you will find 1 officer and some troops - archers in the corners. To capture this base you need to kill the officer, like a supply base he will have high health. if your attack is low it is suggested that you destroy the urns in the base first as they will heal the officer. (more about urns at end of this section) Officers are human so they are affected by the Attack stat. Juggernaut Bases As you can see above the entrance to these bases has a roof and 2 additional flags. Inside you will find 4 juggernauts. Juggernauts are rare in Dynasty Warriors Online in the fact that they are objects yet can be healed by urns like humans and can move, however they are still ONLY affected by the Damage stat. To capture a juggernaut base you must destroy all 4 juggernauts. Be careful as they will breathe fire at you as well as shoot fireballs. Lion statues also are found in the juggernaut base These will also shoot fireballs at you so be cautious. They can turn 360 degrees as well ^^ Urns Urns are found in every type of base and there will always be 4. Each base will have an element (random element, it is not by base type) you can tell the element of a base either by the small talismans stuck all over the outside of the base, or by the color light coming out of a urn. Urns have 2 uses #So long as they are intact they will heal the occupants of the base (more destroyed less healing effect) #Provide the element to the occupants The element a base provides is equivalent to having a level 1 orb equipped (see items section of this post for more information on orbs and equipping items) Elements in a base also offer some additional benefits (only effects the team that owns the base) Fire - Attack & Defense Up Ice - Defense Up Lightning - Attack & Speed Up Wind - Heal % Up Vorpal - Attack Up No element - Defense Up Weapons Dynasty Warriors Online is a fighting game!! So your weapons are your life. Let me tell you a little about weapons. For more information you can go to the Weapons List Lets look at our Bronze Spear from the start of the game. #Attack stat (damage dealt to human opponents) #Damage stat (damage dealt to objects) #Defense stat (defense against attacks) #Life stat (you max Health/HP) #Musou stat (you Musou Length) #Speed stat (speed you move) #Jump ability (how high you jump) #Emblem 1 (Can be 1 of 4 Emblems - Thrust, Pierce, Crescent or Moon. Each gives your charge 1 attack a different move) #Emblem 6 (can be 1 of 6 Emblems - the 4 above plus Eclipse, Fan. Each gives your charge 6 attack a different move, however the 4 from charge 1 will look the same on charge 6) #Temper durability (each star on the weapon is a "Temper" this bar will go down as you use the weapon when it reaches 0 one of the stars on the weapon will break off. You have to use gems to repair the weapon before it breaks. See weapon modding section for more on tempers) #Elemental durability (see Crafting section for full details) #Advanced + (this is a special ability for the weapon which you can use when you flask 7 on the flasking wheel 4x or more - see Weapons List for full details of your weapons Advanced +) #Tells you your weapons level (there are 6 in total as you rank up you can use higher level weapons) #The first set of numbers here are the weapons base stats (so here base Attack is 46) this remains the same no matter the weapons level #The numbers in ( ) are the weapons upgrade stats, these will differ by level - each weapons upgrade stats can differ by either +1 or -1 a weapons normal stats are called = (the = stat of all weapons are on the Weapons List page. So lets say this spear is if Defense had 32 instead it would be + if it had 30 it would be - , as you play you will see people referring to weapon stats like this often. #Slot number (this tells you what number on the slot wheel the stat is) so musou takes 1 flask to upgrade #Temper is the amount added/max temper of a weapon. You temper a weapon at the Blacksmith using gems (see item section) to add 1 Attack requires 1 gem next Attack requires 2 gems and so fourth to a maximum of 5. Each gem used will take up 1 temper (that's gem's used not stat * added) #Modify (as you use a weapon you will gain mod points 1 every 51 uses for a maximum of 5) see the [[Weapon Modding|'Weapon Modding']] section for full details of weapon modding #The stars (*) are tempers added to each stat here Attack has 2 * so can be flasked twice, each temper once flasked will add the upgrade stat to the base stat = your Attack, Defense etc Weapons can be found in battle (see here ) or bought from the[[ Broker| Broker ']]. Gems will be found in battles also. (see here ) Gear Gear (Clothes) are found in battle (see here ) or bought from [[Broker|'Broker ']]. Any rank can wear ANY + of gear however you won't be able to find higher + gear till you reach a particular Rank Items Items are found in battle (see Here ) or bought from the[[ Broker| '''Broker ']] and Merchant . Some s'pecial Items can only' be Crafted or brought from the [[Antiques Dealer|'''Antiques Dealer]] Lieutenants Your own personal bodyguard in battle see the Lieutenants page for everything your ever need to know. Trading Trading in Dynasty Warriors Online is a little different then in most MMOs as it requires a shipping desk A shipping desk must be bought from the Antiques Dealer using Aeria Points. You trade by sending the desired item via mail using the desk. A player may only have 1 delivery mail at anytime. So to receive/send more the first must be opened and the item taken out. Aeria Points Aeria points are the currency of the cash shop (in game items purchased with real money) click here to learn more about Aeria Points - AP Everything About Battles Just click the link of the one you want to know more about Melees (The most basic of Battles) Showdown (Special 12v12 Battle Royale) Campaigns (War redefined for DWO) Quests (Quests serve many purposes) Tournaments (Special PvP combat tournaments) And with that you know all you need to know to fully enjoy Dynasty Warriors Online! If there is anything more you desire to know then look through the rest of the Wiki, the answers to ALL your questions are on here! Having a hard time finding what your after? Try the Additional Information page. Again welcome to Dynasty Warriors Online I hope you enjoy the game <3 Maybe one day we will meet in battle -Yuri <3